This I Promise You
by SarahForReal
Summary: In which Blaine sings to Kurt at a special event in their life. One-Shot. fluffy fluff fluff. You will need to see a dentist after you read this with how sweet it is.


**I was downloading song to put on my IPod I am getting for Christmas I downloaded the song in this one-shot. I hope you like it. It is super fluffy so enjoy.**

**Again I don't own Glee as much as I want to.**

* * *

><p>April 26, 2018<p>

The ceremony was beautiful, Kurt had organized all of it on his own, only letting his fiancé pick between 2 different color schemes Kurt liked. Kurt had planned his dream wedding. The color scheme was exactly what he wanted, the venue was decorated better than he had envisioned and he married the only person he could picture standing across from him. His now husband said the most beautiful vows he could have ever wished for. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry, but who was he kidding he was Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson was standing across from him, of course he was going to cry.

Now they were at the reception and as Kurt looked out over all his guests from his table at the front of the room, he couldn't be happier. He could see his dad and Carole dancing, he could see Finn dancing with his wife Jessica, he noticed Mercedes and Sam dancing together, and Rachel was dancing with Wes, who was her husband. Kurt couldn't help but laugh to himself. When Rachel announced she was now dating Wes, Kurt and everyone else was shocked, they bickered to no end and thought they hated each other, but I guess the opposite was true. They made each other incredibly happy.

After scanning the crowd again, Kurt saw Blaine dancing with him mother. He couldn't help the huge smile that crossed his face. He couldn't take his eyes off his husband; he looked like the happiest man alive, which wasn't true because Kurt thought the title belonged to him. Kurt must have zoned out because he noticed he could no longer see Blaine on the dance floor. After a few moments the band onstage made an announcement.

"So I have someone here who would like to sing a song to his new husband." Kurt looked to the stage and saw Blaine taking the microphone from the singer. "Hey everyone, if you don't mind, I would like to sing a song to Kurt." Everyone shouted yes, which made Blaine chuckle a little.

Kurt stood up on instinct and made his way to the stage while the song started to play. He didn't recognize the song right away, which was weird, Kurt knew thousands of songs and this one was making him draw a blank. All Kurt knew was that this was slow and was going to be beautiful with Blaine's voice.

And then it started and all Kurt could do was stare. He wondered how Blaine always knew the exact song to pick to sing to him, which Blaine liked to do more often than you would think or should be healthy.

Blaine's soft angelic voice drifted through the speakers and made everyone in the room look at him if they weren't already.

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you,_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength_

Blaine had motioned for Kurt to join him on stage. Kurt didn't waste any time making his way to Blaine. When he was on stage Blaine turned toward him and kept singing.

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along_

Blaine was singing to him and it was like everyone else in the room had evaporated and it was just Blaine and Kurt on the stage. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and smiled while continuing to sing, the Warblers joining in from around the room for backup vocals when needed.

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong._

_Till the day when my life if through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you._

Kurt was smiling, tears in his eyes he was forcing not to fall. Blaine was getting a little choked up as well; you could see his Adams apple bobbing up and down.

_I've loved you forever_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart (Give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow, forever has now begun_

Kurt was freely crying now. It was all so perfect. All the fights, all the stress of long distance at the start, it was all worth it in this moment. It was always worth it. He had never loved Blaine more than he had in the moment.

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (noooo)_

_Til the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

Blaine was openly crying as well. You could hear the strain in his voice; the honesty of the words clearly visible on the man. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the waste and brought him close, staying wrapped together, Blaine kept singing.

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

_And I will take (and I will take)_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

_Til the day my life is through_

_This I promise you _

While Blaine was singing Kurt was whispering the words into Blaine's ear.

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (won't go away)_

_Every word I say is true _

_This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Oooh I promise you oooooo_

Kurt pulled back and wiped a few tears from Blaine's face, they both grinned at each other; completely oblivious to the clapping from their guests.

"I love you Blaine, so much it hurts." Kurt's grin grew, if that was even possible.

"I love you to Kurt, it physically pains me when we are apart." Blaine smiled wider and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was sweet and full of love. They stayed that way for a few minutes. It was wet and salty from the tears and just perfect. Kurt didn't think their wedding could have been more perfect. They broke apart and lent their foreheads on one another's.

"Now come dance with me Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"I would be my pleasure Mr. Anderson-Hummel". Blaine didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing or saying that.

They were married, promised to each other forever. The way it was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the shortest thing I have ever written. It wasn't supposed to be super long and drawn out. It was just supposed to be this little event contained inside a larger event. Also thank you to my amazing friend Ruthann for editing all my shit. I know its probably annoying but I adore you for it.<strong>

**The song used was This I Promise You by Nsync.. Talk about nostalgia right?**


End file.
